live love laugh
by pirri.bsmc72
Summary: volver a encontrarse con viejos amigos, viejos amores, viejas historias, es encontrar nuevos amigos, nuevos amores y nuevas historias. Lali vive el dia a dia con su lema: VIVIR AMAR REIR  live love laugh
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Mariana, mas bien lali para sus amigos. Cande y rochi eran sus mejores amigas, eran inseparables, en el cole las llamaban las chicas super poderosas. Lali era bombon, cande bellota, y rochi burbuja. Sus mejores amigos eran gas, el era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, se contaban TODO. Nico era como su hermano mayor, la protegia como a nadie. Y poly, eran muy amigos, y hubo un tiempo en el que fueron novios, pero no funciono, los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban confundiendo amistad con amor. Iban en primero medio (tenían 15) cuando los padres de lali murieron en un trajico accidente. Lali tubo q ir a vivir a la casa de su abuela, y se mudo a un publito muy lejos de donde estaban sus amigos. Antes de irse y entre lagrimas y sonrisas, lali le dio a cada uno de sus amigos un CD con una canción q había escrito y compuesto para ellos. (wherever i go – Hannah montana)

Pasaron 2 años, y nunca pudieron ponerse en contacto. Ahora los chicos iban a empezar su ultimo años escolar. Habían hecho nuevos amigos q se habían integrado al cole en segundo medio. Mery, euge, agus y pitt. Cande estaba de novia con agus. Gas y rochi también. Mery estaba de novia con el hermano de euge, pitt. Gas, rochi, poly, cande y nico no le platicaban mucho a sus nuevos amigos sobre lali, solo sabían q fueron muy amigos, y también tuvieron la oportunidad de escuchar la canción q ella escribió para ellos. Pitt era el único q insistia en preguntar sobre la chica. Hasta q un dia nico le dijo: ella es la persona mas linda y buena del mundo. Poco hablaban de ella, aveces cande o rochi se acordaban de un chistte o de algo q habían echo juntas.

Era sábado por la tarde cuando en casa de pitt y euge sus padres les dijieron.

Emi(mama): chicos mañana va a venir la hija de unos amigos, q lamentablemente fallecieron hace dos años, ella se fue a vivir con su abuela, pero ahora ella también fallecio. (los chicos no entendían a q qeria llegar)

Nico(papa): entonces ella va venir a vivir con nosotros!

Euge: q? enserio? Y es buena onda? La conocen? (euge estaba re emocionada, siempre había qerido tener una hermana)

Nico: tiene su edad y va a ir al cole con ustedes, no la vemos desde q era una bebe, puesto q nosotros cuando ustedes eran chicos vivimos aca pero nos fuimos altiro.

Pitt: pero si ni la conocemos, van a dejar q se qede igual? ( no le gustaba mucho la idea)

Emi: pitt no seas asi, sus padres eran muy amigos nuestros, aparte viene por un año nomas, hasta q termine el cole.

Pitt y euge se fueron a sus habitaciones. A pitt no le copaba mucho la idea, ya q sabia q a su novia Mery no le gustaría mucho. Pero bueno el no podía hacer nada, y alomejor era buen piba como decían sus padres. Pero bueno, mañana era domingo, y el lunes empezaban las claases, ya qeria ver a sus amigos.

En cambio euge estaba facinada, siempre quiso tener una hermana, y ahora podía. Estaba re ansiosa de q empiezen las clases para presentárselas a sus amigas, también pq ya qeria ver a nico. Nunca lo confeso, pero todos sabían q entre nico y euge había onda, pero ninguno de los dos lo admitia.

Era domingo en la mañana y los 4 integrantes de la familia Lanzani fueron a recibir a la nueva integrante al aero puerto.

Euge: pa, como vamos a saber qn es? (a nico no se le había ocurrido)

Nico: eh.. bueno habrá q preguntar

Emi: estoi segura de q yo la voi a reconocer, cuando chica era igual a su madre.

Pitt miraba de lado a lado, hasta q vio a una morocha, un tanto bajita, pero llevaba tacos negros, unos leggins azul oscuros y una remerita de tiritas blanca, llevaba unas gafas negras, y una carterita chica cruzada. Se qedo enbobado mirándola, hasta que…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Emi: MARIANA! (la morocha q pitt había qedado enbobado mirando se dio vuelta) yo sabia!

Nico: vos sos mariana esposito? (la chica se subio las gafas)

Lali: un gusto, ustedes deben ser los Lanzani o no? (hizo una de las sonrisa mas lindas q pitt había visto en todas su vida) me dicen lali.

Euge: q divina q sos! Yo me llamo euge y (señalando a su hermano) el es pitt, los tres vamos a ir en el mismo curso. (lali saludo a euge y después la dio un beso en la mejilla a pitt, sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos)

Nico: bueno basta de saluditos, vamos a casa.

Cuando llegaron euge le mostro la casa a lali y su nuevo cuarto.

Euge: y aquí vamos a dormir las dos, esta es tu cama (señalado una cama con un cobertor fucsia al lado de la ventana)

Lali: esta re copada la pieza. (las dos salieron al patio, donde había una pileta) no, tenes una piscina? (le encantaban las piletas)

Euge: si, te qeres bañar? (lali asintió y se fueron a cambiar)

Pitt estaba en su habitación cuando sono su celular

: man q haces?

C. pitt: a no te moris, la hija de unos amigos de mis papas se vino a vivir a casa, estaaa reeee buena, no sabes (nico solto una carcajada)

C. nico: ah mira vos, y Mery?

C. pitt: nose man, como q no tenemos la misma onda, viste, con esta chica como q me conecte, aparte es super amorosa y simpática.

: y como se llama?

C. pitt: maria, ai no me acuerdo , mañana te la presento en el cole, va a ser nuestra compañera (tocaronn la puerta de la pieza de pitt) me tengo q ir chau, nos vemos mañana (corto)

Lali: (estaba con un short y la parte de arriba del bikini) em, permiso (medio timida)

Pitt: pasa (parándose, miramdola)

Lali: eh, me preguntaba si vos te qeres ir a la pileta con nosotras, nose viste, asi hablamos y nos conocemos mas (todavía timida)

Pitt: me encantaría (sonrisa) me cambio y voi, ya? (lali asintió y se fue)

Pitt bajo después de cómo 5 minutos. Euge y lali estaban hablando sentadas al borde la pileta con las pies adentro. Pitt llego y agarro a euge y la tiro al agua.

Euge: tarado (sacando la cabeza a flote) te mato pitt!

Pitt: pero si la pileta es para bañarse o no? (miro a lali, esta no paraba de reírse, tenia una risa muy fuerte, era muy contagiosa) vos no te vas a salvar tampoco!

Lali: yo? A no (se paro y empezó a correr alrededor de la pileta. Pitt la siguió, la tomo de la cintura y los dos calleron al agua)

Cuando salieron del agua pitt tenia en brazos a lali. Asi jugaron los tres una hora, después salieron y se pusieron a hablar. A la hora de la cena, todos rieron, nico contaba historias sobre ellos y los padres de lali cuando eran chicos, todos compartieron, parecían una familia. A la hora de ir a dormir euge, lali y pitt se qedaron en la cocina tomando mate.

Pitt: y estas nerviosa por el cole mañana? (dirigiéndose a lali)

Lali: si, re nerviosa, osea yo había vivido aca antes, pero nose, igual alomejor ya no hay nadie q yo conocía antes.

Euge: tenias muchos amigos aca?

Lali: si los mejores, ojala estén, y no se hayan mudado (lo dijo con expresión triste)

Pitt: bueno, pero nosotros te vamos a presentar a nustros amigos, son re copados (el sonrio, y ella se rio)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Era lunes en la mañana, todos estaban re nerviosos por empezar el colegio. Los tres chicos terminaron de tomar desayunos y nico los llevo al cole.

Iban entrando, euge y pitt iban adelante, y lali atrás con nico, q le estaba explicando algunas cosas. Los estaban esperando sus amigos cande, agus, rochi, gas, poly, nico y Mery.

Gas: q se demoran ya vamos a tener q entrar (llega euge y pitt)

Cande: saben chicos, ayer encontré el CD (todos la miraron)

Agus: su amiga q se fue?

Mery: la petiza?

Nico: la peti… (lo dijo bajito)

Rochi: ah?

Nico: MARIANA!

Nico ve a lali, cuando grita mariana todos la miran, de pronto lagrimas salen de los ojos de cande y rochi. Nico corre a abrazar a la peti, lali también corre, la toma en brazos, la abraza como nunca, como esos encuentros en la playa, euge y los demás miran choqueados. Nico la lleva en brazos hacia donde están los demás.

Cande: LALI! No lo puedo creer, volviste! (la abraza, se le une rochi)

Rochi: LA, no nos dejes mas! (poly la toma en upa)

Poly: te re extrañamos. (nico mira a gaston q ni se mueve, le salen lagrimas)

Lali: perdóname (lo abraza por la espalda)

Gas: ah mariana esposito como me haces sufrir che (se limpia la lagrimas y la abraza)

Nico: che vamos soltando la LALA es MIA! (euge mira extrañada la situación)

Pitt: bueno, yo se las iba a presentar, pero veo q ya se conocen

Nico: es la q esta viviendo en tu casa, la q dijiste q (pitt le tapa la boca)

Mery. Como q esta viviendo en tu casa?

Cande: dale yo te presento: lali, el es agus, mi novio

Agus: hola bombon

Lali: hola canchero, cuidado con mi bellota

Agus: q bellota?

Rochi: es q somos las chicas super poderosa! Yo soi burbuja, lali es bombon y cande bellota.

Cande: bueno, y ella es Mery (lali la saludo amablemente, y esta la miro con desprecio) la novia de pitt.

Lali: bueno, y qn mas esta de novio?

Gas: yo, con (lali y gas dijieron) ROCHI

Rochi: como sabias? (a lali)

Lali: buen, yo sabia desde mucho antes q iban a terminar juntos, era obio (todo – Mery se rieron)

Toco el timbre para entrar a clase. nico se sento con lali, gas con rochi, poly con pitt, agus con cande, Mery con euge. Ahora les tocaba clase artística.

Emi: hola chicos, como andan? (todos responden) bueno tenemos una nueva alumna, ella es mariana esposito.

Lali: hola chicos, me pueden decir lali (se sento)

emi: bueno ahora nico y lali nos van a cantar una canción improvisada, les parece?

(los dos rieron, euge y pitt los miraban de reojo)

Lali: listo nico a romperla.( lali tomo la guitarra, y nico se puso en la batería, improvisar era lo suyo)

( cantan: estoy aquí otra vez)

Euge y pitt los miraban sorprendidos, pitt no podía creer q lali cantara y tocara como lo hacia, era asombrosa.

Emi: bueno chicos eso fue impresionante! Ahora para mañana cada uno va a escribir una canción, y la va a cantar mañana.

Fueron a recreo, estaban los 10 en el patio, gas andaba con una guitarra. Gas empezó a tocar vuelvo a casa, todos empezaron a cantar, a lali le corrian lagrimas.

Agus: bueno che paremos el sentimentalismo la vida es para sonreir (mirando a lali, le hizo una sonrisa, esta se rio)

Pitt: Mery puedo hablar con vos? (Mery lo miro extrañada)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Mery: de q qeres hablar?

Pitt: em Mery, vos sabes q me gustas, pero ya no siento lo mismo… (Mery abrió sus ojos de par en par)

Mery: estas cortando conmigo?

Pitt: si, viste lo de nosotros no funciono, no siento esa quimica…

Mery: ah no, es por otra? (pitt se qedo callado, no estaba seguro, le pasaban cosas con lali pero recién la conocía, estaba confundido)

A la hora de almuerza, se sentaron los diez en una mesa grande del comedor. Empezaron a hablar cuando de repente llego alguien…

Jero: lali?, sos vos? (la cara de lali se desfiguro completamente)

Poly: ANDATE JERONIMO! (lo dijo sin nisiquiera mirarlo)

Jero: che no me digan q volvieron? (mirando a lali con tono ironico)

Pitt: ustedes se conocen? ( lali se paro, jero la agarro del brazo fuerte)

Lali: soltame, me estas lastimando (lali intentaba safarse pero jero la apretabamas fuerte)

Pitt: SOLTALA! (se para y lo empuja, lali lo mira aliviada y se va, pitt la sigue)

Mery: pq se enoja tanto la petiza? (fribola)

Rochi: vos cállate! No sabes nada

Lali se fue a una banca alejada de las demás. Se sento y no se movio. Pitt la siguió cauteloso, se oculto detrás de un árbol y la observo silencioso.

Lali: si qeres sentate (pitt se sorprendio, lali no dejaba de mirar al suelo)

Pitt: estas bien? (se sento cerca, tímidamente)

Lali: si, no es nada (pitt iba a decir algo pero lali empezó a hablar) viste q estoi re contenta, por encontrarme con los chicos, por conocer a agus, euge, y… (lo miro a los ojos) vos. Pero al volver también ai cosas malas… como q el pasado te persigue.

Pitt: y vos como conocias a jero?

Lali: fue el error de mi vida…

Pitt: y pq dijo algo de poly? (intrigado)

Lali: es q con poli fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo, pero no funciono, eramos mas amigos q novios ajajja. (la cara de pitt cambio cuando dijo novio) volvamos?

Pitt: dale

Lali: eh, pitt… gracias (le mostro una sonrisa, este se la devolvió)

Pitt: cuando qieras (canchero)

Volvieron directo a la sala de clases. Lali y pitt se sentaron juntos. Mery los miraba de reojo, re celosa. Ella estaba sentada con agus.

Agus: ya, para de mirarlos si te acaban de cortar (Mery lo fulmino con la mirada)

Mery: cállate cacheton!

Agus: yo solo digo la verdad, se te nota q estas re picada, parece como si le fueras a sacar los ojos a la peti. (Mery se paro y se fue) a bueno, y ahora se enojan conmigo jajaj

Profe: Sierra, silencio! (agus se callo, todos soltaron una pequeña risa)

Sono el timbre y todos los chicos salieron. Era hora de volver a casa. Estaban todos reunidos en la entrada.

Euge: che chicos, papa me dejo hacer algo para darle la bienvenida a lala. Vayan a casa como a las 8 y después salimos dale?

Nico: q buena idea bonita! (euge se puso roja, y también nico)

Poly: tan lento q haya salido el pajaron (todos rieron menos nico y euge)

Pitt: (buscando con la vista a lali) bueno vamos llendo, lali llego mama! (lali estaba hablando con gas)

Lali: ya voi! (dándose vuelta a gas) acordate de lo q te dije!

Cuando llegaron a casa, euge y lali fueron a su habitación y empezaron a hablar.

Euge: y vos q onda con nico… te gusta? (medio timida)

Lali: NICO? Nada q ver, es como un hermano mayor para mi. Soi su hermana del alma, es el q me apaña en todas las ideas locas q se me ocurren (las dos rieron) aparte, nunca andaría con el chico q le gusta a una amiga (mirando a euge)

Euga: a MI? No na q ver ( se le re notaba)

Lali: mira, nico es una exellente persona, un poco canchero, pero el es asi, y aparte se le nota q le pasan cosas con vos

Euge: vos decis? (en eso emi le dice a lali q hay alguien el teléfono q la llama, lali va a contestar al teléfono del pasillo)

Lali: alo? (escucho una voz y qedo petrificada)


End file.
